


Entertaining While Entertaining

by gveret



Series: Entertainment [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/pseuds/gveret
Summary: Fundraising galas may be useful, but they aren't the most interesting.(In which Lena and Kara engage in some dirty talk during a party.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for dirty talk at a gala, so here it is. Hope you enjoy! This was fun.
> 
>  **Warning** for explicit sexual content.

 

 

"Are you sure you only want me here as Kara Danvers?" Kara asked as Lena led her by their linked hands through the packed venue of her big fancy black-tie gala.

"You're always Kara Danvers, whether or not you're wearing that skintight Kryptonian-American flag."

"You know what I mean," Kara said. "Supergirl showing up could be good publicity. I can switch to my suit if you need me to."

Lena gazed at her, catching her lower lip between her teeth and releasing it. She tightened her hold on Kara's hand, leaning closer, her loose hair tumbling to obscure her face from onlookers as she murmured in Kara's ear, "What I need is to have my hands in that pantyhose of yours and you in my mouth." Kara let out a strangled gasp, and Lena drew back, her hand sliding up Kara's arm to play with a loose tendril of Kara's hair that's managed to escape from her bun. "But we can't always get what we want, sadly."

Kara struggled to get a hold of her breathing, coughing sheepishly into her fist. "Is that what we're doing right now?" she asked weakly.

Lena's smirk wavered; she looked suddenly uncertain, and stopped twirling Kara's hair around her finger. "I mean – we don't have to? Are you uncomfortable?"

Kara laughed. "Pretty much the complete opposite," she admitted. Then amended: "Well, I might be starting to get a little uncomfortable. But, um, not in _that_ way."

Lena grinned at her. "Oh, wow. Already? I'm _good_."

"Maybe I'm just easy," Kara teased.

"I love that," Lena whispered, moving her hand to trace Kara's skin at the edge of her gown's neckline, her fingertip sketching out a searing path. "I love how responsive you are. Wherever I touch, you light up. I want to do it right now. I want to do it every waking moment, and in my dreams I –"

"Miss Luthor, I love what you've done with the place," some horrible drab business suited non-Lena person cut in. "Thank you again for the personal invitation."

Lena stepped back, shifting her hand seamlessly to Kara's upper back, an intimate but fundamentally innocent gesture, and slipped deftly into polite small talk with whoever this awful person was. The only sign she'd been just engaged in intense verbal foreplay was the slight tremor of her unoccupied hand.

Kara could feel herself shaking as well, and she was sure she was much more obvious. She shot Lena a wobbly smile and excused herself to the bathroom so she could get a Rao damned handle on herself.

Unfortunately she had all this expertly applied makeup courtesy of James's assistance, so she couldn't just stick her head under the tap for ten minutes. She locked herself in a weirdly elegant bathroom stall and considered masturbating for exactly the second and a half that it took for her to reach the conclusion that she could never do that, ever. Just the thought had her yearning for the complete isolation of outer space.

Stimming it is, then. Quickest, least embarrassing way to calm herself back down. She started humming quietly and rocking in place a little as she fished the small fidget cube Lena designed for her out of her pocket. After several moments, noises and smells around her started feeling less intrusive, and she felt much more centered.

She stayed in the stall for a couple more minutes and stimmed a little longer just for the pleasure of it, then set out to find Lena.

Lena was still engaged in conversation with some person in a blinding silver dress, and when she joined her Lena introduced Kara as her girlfriend. That always made Kara melt a little, hearing the pride and obvious affection in her voice when Lena presented her this way.

As soon as the conversation finished, Lena turned to her and leaned close by her ear.

"I wouldn't even take your dress off," Lena breathed. "I'd slide my fingertips just underneath the hem, hike it up slowly, inch by inch. I'd stop just as I'm about to reach your underwear. I'd hover, make you wait, and let it fall back down. And my breath would be warm against your neck, just like it is now, my lips millimeters from your skin."

"Rao, Lena," Kara whispered.

"Oh, here comes another investor! Excuse me for a moment, Kara." Lena  flashed her a toothy smile and actually booped her nose lightly with a finger. Kara blinked repeatedly in an attempt to get the strange dark spots out of her vision.

A journalist she'd collaborated with once approached her then, and she managed to flounder through a friendly conversation completely on autopilot, and couldn't recall a word that had been said once it was done. In seemingly no time, Lena was back by her side, squeezing her wrist in a reassuringly firm grip.

"You okay?" she asked her.

"Don't know," Kara mumbled vaguely.

Lena continued to squeeze her wrist, her forearm, her palm, leading her around the room as she greeted several more faceless people.

Finally they reached a pocket of relative quiet, and Lena turned to face her, looking at her searchingly.

"Well? Are you gonna leave me hanging?" Kara prompted.

Lena immediately drew closer, her pupils dilating, her heart rate picking up minutely. "I'd run my hands up your sides now, if I could," Lena said softly. "I'd touch your breasts through that sexy lace bra – are you even wearing it right now? Never mind – I'd run my palms over them, lifting them up and letting them go. I'd push my fingertips around your nipples the way you like, the material of your bra rubbing against them, all that friction, and then you'll _moan_ –"

Sure enough, Kara groaned in real life, letting her weight sag against Lena, who held her close, rubbing her back and swaying a little side to side.

"Aaand we're taking another break," Lena said. She held Kara for a while longer before letting go. "Gotta go mingle. Find me later." She kissed Kara's forehead and wandered off.

"Unbelievable," Kara muttered to herself.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Lena was back, and Kara wasn't forced to interact with any other humans in the meantime. There must have been something in Kara's face, though, because as soon as Lena saw it, she gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know I'm being a terrible tease, but I promise, it's only partly on purpose," Lena said. "I am here in order to squeeze these people for money, after all."

"That's, uh, sure, that's fine," Kara stumbled.

"Do you want to stop?" Lena asked her.

" _Fuck_ no."

Lena's smile was slow and smug and beautiful. She tugged Kara aside and lowered her voice.

"I'd bite your neck, suck that soft skin between my lips, and it'd actually leave a mark," she murmured, rubbing her thumb rhythmically around Kara's palm. "You wouldn't be able to hide it. You wouldn't want to, anyway. Every time I'd catch sight of it, I'd shiver, and you'd know exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Mm I'm yours," Kara mumbled.

"God, I wanna touch you so badly," Lena whispered. "I wanna lick my way down your body, kneel before you right now, kiss you through your underwear. I wanna cup you right here through that silk hose and make you rock against my hand until you _come_."

Kara bit hard into her lip and swallowed a needy whimper. Rao, she was just about ready to come untouched right then.

"Shh, slow and steady," Lena soothed, running her hands up and down Kara's arms, pressing firmly into them the way she knew Kara liked. "Let's save the rest for later."

Kara let out a weak chuckle. "You just made me hypothetically come. How could there possibly be more?"

Lena kissed the top of her shoulder, her lips landing half on Kara's gown, half on her bare skin. "I'm resourceful," she said.

"Rao, I know."

Lena let her go and leaned back. She didn't look completely unruffled anymore; a pink blush was creeping up her neck, her lipstick was slightly faded and her hair had this indescribable quality that seemed to convey someone had run a careful but disruptive hand through it.

They looked at each other for a moment, then laughed.

"Well. This has been interesting," Lena said wryly.

Kara snorted. "You could say that."

"Did you know leaving your own party early is considered a respectable power play among some?" said Lena.

"I did not know that."

"Well, it is. Totally is, definitely." Lena quirked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Kara shook her head. Did she really need to ask? "Let's go."

 


End file.
